


Fantasy

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had something a bit more important on his mind than a little snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> Written for day five of [Snowflake Challenge 2013](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/2544.html) and a request from my dear friend, Settiai.

The night was silent around him as he walked down the sidewalk. He had his jacket pulled around him and didn’t really seem to notice the snow that was falling around him. (They were in California, but wouldn’t it just be the annoyance that the demonic fallout from their latest case would result in a freak snow storm?) He had something a bit more important on his mind than a little snow.

He was in love again and it _sucked_.

He didn’t want to be in love with someone else –he had decided long ago that relationships and his other side could be a little tricky. (No matter that Harriet had accepted his demonic heritage, he had had a very difficult time admitting and accepting that fact.)

Cordelia Chase.

What the hell? Did the damn Powers That Be have it out for him or something? Not only do they give him the movies plus migraines cocktail, they had to make his heart beat faster when he was around her?

It was bad enough that Cordelia was someone from Angel’s past that he felt a little protective of. God knew that her acid tongue and _screw you_ attitude probably brought her a lot of enemies. That was all difficult enough, but the fact that she hated all demons was what really screwed him up.

He, a half-demon ne’er do well was in love with an ex-cheerleader that thought all demons were nothing but evil.

Oh yeah, his life had officially started to suck even more than he thought it had before.

Doyle sighed and shook his head as he approached his apartment building. This was the last thing that he needed to deal with right now and he didn’t appreciate the interference of the emotions. He was trying so desperately to atone for the fact that he was half demon and he didn’t need the additional stress that being in love always managed to cause people.

Once inside, he poured himself a drink and dropped down onto his couch to stare at the wall. He was definitely over thinking all of this. No matter his feelings for Cordelia, she was never going to return his affections. With the exception of Angel, her previous experiences with demons had done nothing but cement her belief that all demons were nothing but evil. 

_She probably thought the same thing about half-demons._

In fact, she probably thought they were worse since they were half human and should be strong enough to overwhelm the demon that was a part of them.

“Doyle, my boy, you are losing it,” he muttered to himself before he tossed his drink back.

As the liquid burned its way down his throat and hit his stomach with a shock of warmth, he closed his eyes. The problem with that was that he didn’t have anything to distract him from picturing Cordelia in his mind.

Annoyed, he grumbled to himself and opened his eyes so he could pour himself another drink. It was apparently going to be one of those nights where he drank himself into a stupor to get any relief from the thoughts in his mind and the emotions of his heart.

There was no way that anything could ever happen between him and Cordelia beyond friendship; but oh how he really wished that he could be the kind of man that she wanted to be involved with.

Even demons could have a happily ever after fantasy.


End file.
